


May It Be [Fanvid]

by RDphantom



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Music Genre: Celtic, Romance, Song Artist: Celtic Woman, Spoilers, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDphantom/pseuds/RDphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeless love of Arwen and Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May It Be [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> I loved making this video because I just love LotR and their story within it. Contains spoilers for the series!
> 
> Also posted to [YouTube](http://youtu.be/GAPpI50ySGo), [Gerardbutler.net](http://gerardbutlerglobalfans.com/index.php?showtopic=40366), Livejournal ([my journal](http://rdphantom.livejournal.com/1514.html), [vidding-archive](http://vidding-archive.livejournal.com/118160.html)) and [Dreamwidth](http://rdphantom.dreamwidth.org/1157.html).

Available file formats and sizes:  
16mb WMV  
35mb AVI (XviD)

My website is down right now. Please comment or email me at phantomvidder at yahoo dot com and I'll be happy to send you a download link.


End file.
